


Официальное свидание

by LeAglani



Series: Сборник текстов по ОТП КакашиИрука [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Аушка, Русский, милота, потуги на юмор, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Как следует из названия текст о том, как Какаши Ируку на свидание пригласил)





	Официальное свидание

Ему было трудно дышать. Ирука сладко потянулся и зашевелился под одеялом, пытаясь найти удобное положение. Ему что-то мешало. Что-то не очень большое, горячее…. И это что-то по-хозяйски расположилось у него на груди. Чунин надеялся, что дыхание у него не сбилось. Прощупал комнату - враждебной чакры он не ощутил. Как же так вышло, что он ничего не почувствовал?

А когда влажный холодный нос ткнулся ему в шею, бедный учитель еле удержался, чтобы не заорать в полный голос. И что он за шиноби после этого? Пришлось открывать глаза.

\- Аааа….. Ты ведь Паккун?... Я видел тебя с Какаши… - Ирука заглянул в блестящие черные глазища и еле удержался от желания почесать того за ушком. Что-то ему подсказывало, что он мог запросто лишиться пальцев, если не руки.

\- Верно, - согласился пес и продолжил наблюдать за ним.

\- Ээээ… А что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Лежу.

Логично, согласился про себя Ирука – с этим ну никак не поспоришь.

\- А почему именно здесь?

\- Я наблюдаю.

\- За мной? – он решил уточнить. На всякий случай. 

\- Да, - казалось, пес начал сомневаться в его умственных способностях.

\- А за чем?

Паккун вздохнул. Иногда, эти двуногие могли быть такими глупыми.

\- Я хочу убедиться, что хозяин сделал правильный выбор.

\- Мммм… - Ирука мягко спихнул пса Какаши со своей груди и встал. – То есть, если я правильно тебя понял, ты лежал на моей груди с утра пораньше, чтобы убедиться в том, что твой хозяин сделал правильный выбор в чем-то там?

Ирука не думал, что собаки умеют морщиться.

\- Да, - Паккун прыгнул на подушку. – Теперь я понимаю Какаши… По человеческим меркам, у тебя классная задница.

\- И в чем же… ЧТО?! – Ирука подскочил от неожиданности и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на собаку. Может, он ослышался?

\- Моя... моя задница?! При чем тут моя задница?! – конечно, у него было предположение…. Даже уверенность, но думать об этом не хотелось. Пока. И тем боле обсуждать это с собакой, пусть и нин-догом.

Пес ничего не ответил, только страдальчески закатил глаза. Это выглядело довольно забавно.

Ирука решил, что ему некогда отвлекаться на всяких разговаривающих псов, и потопал умываться. Только закрыв за собой дверь и укрывшись в узком пространстве ванны, он смог немного успокоиться. Прохладный душ освежал и возвращал душевное спокойствие.

Что могло означать появление одного из псов Какаши у него в спальне ранним утром? Неужели, Копирующий действительно серьезен?… И он… Он обсуждает его с собаками?!

Чунин залетел в спальню, придерживая на бедрах то и дело, сползающее полотенце. На пол тут же натекла лужа воды.

\- Паккун!!!

Из-под одеяла раздалось недовольное бурчание, потом показался нос. На этом нин-дог остановился, не желая вылезать из своего теплого укрытия.   
Ирука подскочил к кровати и попытался схватить пса за шкирку. Тот почти, ну почти что испугался. Скромный учитель был страшен в гневе.

\- Скажи-ка мне, дружок, Какаши обсуждает наши отношения со всеми своими собаками? Или только с тобой? И вообще что ты еще здесь делаешь?

\- Так у вас все-таки отношения? – Паккун даже проигнорировал, что его назвали собакой. Он не просто собака, он нин-дог! И что только не сделаешь ради любимого хозяина.

\- Эээ…, - Ирука растерялся. Он просто неправильно выразился!

\- Замечательно. Какаши обрадуется. А то он мне уже надоел своими горестными вздохами и беседами с самим собой об одном строптивом чунине.

Пух. Сизый дымок, и никакого Паккуна. 

\- … Блядь, - Ирука мог только порадоваться, что его не слышат его ученики.

Ему не оставалось ничего иного, как продолжить собираться. Работу-то никто не отменял. Ирука мягко оттолкнулся от подоконника и приземлился на соседней ветке. Кажется, он стал перенимать кое-чьи привычки. Бежать было легко и свободно. В ушах свистел ветер, мимо пролетал, сливаясь, утренний лес.   
Его сбило что-то молниеносное и тяжелое, придавило к земле, мешая свободно вздохнуть. 

\- У тебя, Иру-ка-сен-сей, не очень хорошая реакция.

\- У нас с тобой слишком разные уровни, Какаши-сен-сей. К тому же, как правило, не ожидаешь нападения внутри селения,- Ирука пытался отодвинуться. Его смущало и радовало, что они были так близко. Носом он почти утыкался в шею Копирующему, и сам в свою очередь мог чувствовать его горячее дыхание на своих волосах.

\- Извини, что побеспокоил, - примирительно поднятые ладони, единственный видимый глаз улыбался. Ирука прикусил губу.

\- Ты тоже любишь утренние пробежки? – на языке вертелся совсем другой вопрос, но Ирука не решился его задать. Он был не настолько самоуверен. Интересно, Паккун уже передал их разговор?

\- Все зависит от компании.

Чунин уже поднялся на ноги и смотрел на сидящего на корточках дзенина сверху вниз. Было в этом что-то непривычное, неправильное. Они внимательно приглядывались друг к другу. 

\- Извини, мне пора, - очнувшись, Ирука вспомнил, что может опоздать в академию.

\- Ты занят этим вечером?

\- Нет, - Ирука ответил, не подумав.

\- Можно я приглашу тебя перекусить после работы?

\- Хммм…. Я не знаю, когда освобожусь, - начал юлить Ирука.

\- Я подожду.

\- Хо..хорошо,- поколебавшись, наконец-то, дал согласие чунин. Карие глаза смотрели с тревогой. Так знает или не знает? Наверное, нет….

Он собирался бежать дальше, но был схвачен за руку. Его резко развернули. Знает!

Рывок был полной неожиданностью для него. Он не заметил того момента, когда черная ткань маски была стянута. Чужое незнакомое лицо было в опасной близости от него. Кажется, Копирующий был чертовски привлекательным. Интересно, это в АНБУ так учат целоваться? Или стоит спасать это умение на гениальность Копирующего?

\- Кстати, Ирука-сен-сей, это официальное свидание.

Пух. Сизый дым, и никакого Какаши.


End file.
